1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system wherein the power to each of a plurality of lighting fixtures is provided in the form of a power-limited high-frequency voltage by way of a plug-in flexible light-weight cord from a remotely located permanently installed Class-3 power supply.
2. Description of Prior Art
Lighting systems for general purpose lighting normally consists of permanently wired-in lighting fixtures, with each lighting fixture obtaining its power directly from the regular power line. Since the amount of power available from such a regular power line is large enough to be considered dangerous from a fire-initiation viewpoint, it is required by the National Electrical Code that electrical conductors and other products connected directly with such a power line be made and/or installed in very special ways. For instance, electrical conductors typically have to be installed in the form of armored cable or within steel conduits.
As a result of the need for such protective measures, the powering of lighting fixtures directly from the power line must be done by relatively costly and inflexible means--with the net effective result that these lighting fixtures, once installed, become non-movable entities. Such non-movability, especially in connection with suspended ceiling systems, is a great limitation on the utility of the overall lighting system.